


A moment of distraction

by cuckooclover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Connor reaches deviancy by shooting at pigeons, Drabble, Funny, Gen, The Nest Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), inspired by Jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooclover/pseuds/cuckooclover
Summary: No leads for the possible deviant in the abandoned apartment s found yet. Frustrated, Connor decides to take a break and pretend to shoot these "fuckin' pigeons" as the Lt. liked to call them.





	A moment of distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Jacksepticeye joked that Connor made a handgun during The Nest chapter to shoot at the pigeons, but it was an optical illusion and Connor really was rubbing his hands. Still, the thought was so cute and hilarious that I had to write it out ;D

“Stupid fuckin' pigeons! Ugh, what is this shithole?" Lt. Anderson kicked one of the said pigeons away. "The deviant better still be here," he grumbled.

A flurry of pigeons flew in Connor's direction, causing him to frown. Though androids don't have the same sense of sanitary requirements as humans do, having a flock of pigeons flying in anyone's face is distracting.

As Hank chased the pigeons away, Connor scanned the area for any clues, hoping to find leads. Unfortunately, there were none. The pigeons especially did not help, with their shedding and the faecal matter piling on the floor, blocking the hardwood floor out of sight.

With a huff, Connor rubbed his hands together, hoping to clear his mind. While doing so, his hands folded themselves into the shape of a gun. He raised an eyebrow. Human children like to play pretend, sometimes a game called _Police_ where the method is to fold one's hands into a shape of a gun.

Connor scanned the area. The pigeons still abundant, Lt. Anderson still cursing and kicking them away. Theoretically, if the suspect is farther away, they could still catch up later.

He narrowed his eyes, scanning the filth-ridden building, hands refolding into the handgun. His name is Connor, the gunsman sent by Cyberlife. And he will eradicate these "stupid fuckin' pigeons" indeed.

_Pew!_

Some pigeons shot into the air. Hey, this was fun!

_Pew! Pew! Pew!_

The sight of Connor shooting pretend bullets at the pigeons caught Hank by surprise. _Especially_ that small grin! He blinked. Connor had started rubbing his hands instead, hoping to throw off Hank from his suspicions. As Hank narrowed his eyes, he noted how Connor's LED spun an orange colour. Oh, how funny.

"Pay attention, Connor, the suspect's not gonna come out and play with ya, you hear?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor darted his hands behind his back and walked to the next room.

Hank eyed the android as he walked away. Look at that, moving on without a hitch. Was that a detail in his programming, to slack off every once in a while? Maybe it was just something to get the androids to mimic people to be more "cooperative" or something like that, he didn't fucking know.

But Hank noticed that smile. The android might actually be having some fun.

Androids having fun? No, it was likely just the programming. Connor was the most advanced model of his kind, the Cyberlife staff can program that sort of shit. Hank sighed, and checked the shit-filled place for more leads, kicking and shooing the stinking pigeons away as he did.


End file.
